1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector or a circuit board connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H5-182716 and FIG. 10(A) herein disclose connectors that use the cam action of a lever to reduce a connecting force. With reference to FIG. 10(A) a connector of this type has first and second housings 1, 2. The first housing 1 has a wide box-shape and is fit into a wide receptacle 3 of the second housing 2. A lever 4 is mounted in an upper part of the first housing 1 and has a cam groove (not shown). A cam pin 5 is in the center of the ceiling surface of the receptacle 3 of the second housing 2, and an unlocking rib 6 is provided at the left side of the cam pin 5 when viewed from the front. The lever 4 is locked at an initial position by a locking means (not shown) between the lever 4 and the housing 1 before the housings 1, 2 are connected. The housings 1, 2 then are fit together lightly in this state. Thus, the cam pin 5 engages the entrance of the cam groove of the lever 4 and the unlocking rib 6 unlocks the locking means of the lever 4. The lever 4 then is rotated. As a result, the housings 1, 2 are pulled together and reach a proper connection due to a cam action between the cam pin 5 and the cam groove.
The housing 1 and the lever 4 may be fit into a side of the receptacle 3 where the unlocking rib 6 is not provided, so that the longitudinal axes of the housings 1, 2 are substantially normal, as shown in FIG. 10(B). In such a case, a side wall of the housing 1 may contact and deform the mating terminal fittings in the receptacle 3.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a connector that can prevent a housing from being fitted into a receptacle of a mating housing in a wrong posture.